Heart Beats
by Topazeyedsoul
Summary: My entry for Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T Rated Contest in the memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal. Bella's soul is waiting for the after life. Edward is her guide. You never know when the love of your life may come. Or in which life. AU. BxE. Fluff.


**A.N**: This is my entry for Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T Rated One Shot Contest. Be sure to check their profile for some more information and to see the others entries.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Epic T Rated One Shot Contest**

Hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620.

The rules are as followed:

1. No lemons.  
2. It must be rated T.  
3. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.  
1. No lemons.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. It has to be a **one-shot**, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.  
7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).  
1. **No lemons.**

**Heart Beats**

I've been staring at the white walls in the room. Over the past few days I've been here, I've never really noticed the mucky stains that cover the walls. Now I see all the strange forms they make: a cat, a flower, and a pirate ship. I really have to laugh at my over-creative mind. Apparently, all this time alone in a small room isn't doing me any good

No wonder I'm dead.

My lifeless body is lying on the gurney. It looks like I'm asleep, having a good dream, and it doesn't show any sign of my not-so-comfortable death. The 'beep' on the machine keeps going on and on. It's irritating. How long will it take for someone come and check what's happening?

Trough the days I've been here no one came to visit me. I'm not surprised, but I'd be lying if I say it doesn't bother me either. My parents have past away since a long time ago, and I never had many friends when I was alive. It never bugged me, but right now I'm felling a little depressed that I've died alone. I've got to admit: when neither the doctors are coming to check on me, then it means I must be a huge loser.

I wonder if now things will be different, though. If now, after spending a whole life alone, destiny has something saved for me. It's already being a huge surprise this whole out-of-body experience, but I still want to know what will come next.

The wall I'm leaning into feels neither cold nor warm. In fact, I can't feel or touch anything. I tried to get back to my body after coming out of it, but it didn't work out. The door is right in front of me, but all I do is stare at my own corpse. I don't know how long I've been staring at it, but nobody showed up.

"Hello" a masculine velvet voice calls, startling me. My hand flows to where my heart used to be, but for pure force of habit. There is nothing in there.

I gasp when I take in his appearance. He has a translucent skin, almost see-trough. His lips are light pink, but both his hair and his eyes have vibrant colors. His hair has a funny bronze shade, and it's pointing to all directions. His eyes are a deep forest green. Only half of his body is coming out of the wall. He laughs at my reaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You almost gave a heart attack." My voice sounds breathlessly.

"Now that would be a hard thing to do!" He shows a smile, but suddenly his face falls "I mean, you do realize that you are…dead, right?" his tone is carefully and he obviously is waiting for me to freak out.

"Yes, I took the hint when I got out of my body and the 'beep' got straight".

"Sorry if I offended you" His left hand goes trough his already messy hair, making it even messier and he puts himself completely in the room "It's just that some people take some time to understand it and I don't have much patience to explain how all of this works".

"I'm sorry, but what are you?" I ask looking directly at him "I mean what we are? Spirits, ghosts, souls…?"

"Souls" He answers right away, but then seems to think about it for a second "I guess you cold say 'spirits' as well, but that sounds pejorative for me" I nod agreeing.

"What's your name?" He asks me, a crooked smile appearing on his lips.

"Bella. And yours?" I can't suppress the smile that it's forming on my face. If I was alive, I'd blushing. I thought that the after life experiences would be confusing and torturing in some level, but I'm actually having a good time here, talking to him.

"Edward." He stuffs his chest out a little bit before saying "I'm your guide, Bella. I'm supposed to guide you trough this new life".

"Why thank you, kind sir." I do mocked reverence and Edward rolls his eyes.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" his tone is carefully again.

"Sure, go ahead." I wave my hand for him to continue.

"Do you know how you died? Do you have any memories?" His eyes dart to the floor, like if he is ashamed of asking me that.

"I think I died eaten by a cannibal." I can't waste the chance to mess with him a little bit.

"What?" His face is absolutely shocked and I can't hold my laughs.

"No, I'm just kidding with you." I laugh more and Edward rolls his eyes again.

I close my eyes again, this time for serious and try to remember something from my previous life. There are some blurry memories and I focus on them. I see myself cooking on the kitchen. I remember a smell of something burning. I remember an explosion, then the flames, the smoke and then darkness.

"I think I died on a fire." I close my eyes again and some others disfigured memories flood into my mind. I see a door crashing; I hear loud footsteps, somebody screaming for me. "I guess there was a fireman or somebody trying to get me out of there…" I open my eyes again and Edward is staring intensely at me "What?"

"I was a fireman and I died on a fire a few days ago. I was trying to save this woman at the apartment that caught on fire, but she was unconscious. She looked just like you, Bella. I reached her, but got trapped, so I handed her to another fireman that was with me, but I couldn't get out and died there.

When I woke up I was out of my body and something, or somebody told I had to come for you, so I did. I stayed here watching you" His green eyes are burning with intensity while he tells me all that.

It takes some time for me to absorb everything he says to me. He is –or was- the fireman who died trying to save me. I did die because of all the smoke I inhaled, but he saved me from dying alone on that fire.

"I-I thought you were really beautiful, you know" His left hand darts trough his hair again "I mean, I still do. I felt bad sometimes while I was watching you, because I was anxious for you to well, die" He seemed a little bad admitting this.

"Don't get me wrong!" he urges "I was anxious, but I didn't think that somebody as beautiful as you should die alone, so I stayed here, watching you. I hope that doesn't sound creepy." He is staring the floor like if hoping for it to open swallows him.

"No, it doesn't". Once again, I can't help but truly smile at him.

I haven't died alone. Edward was with me the whole time.

He smiles back and says "I wish I could give you my heart but I don't have it with me".

I chuckle and shook my head "its okay I don't have mine with me either.

His lips form a smile again and he extends his hand for me. I take it, and surprisingly it feels warm.

"Can I ask you something?" He nod his head for me to go on "If you don't have your heart with you, or any other organ, are you empty?"

He smiles and squeezes my hand before he answers it, looking tenderly at me.

"Not anymore."

I smile back and together we walk away from those mucky stained walls.

A.N: This one shot is in the memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was a great, great author and will be truly missed by all of her fans.

Keep in mind that these are NOT my personal beliefs. If you are against the idea of souls and the after life, don't come looking for a fight because that's not the point here, ok?

Hope you guys like it and check the others entries. There is some really good stuff there.

If you liked it, tell me it on a review : )

Anni.


End file.
